The present invention relates to a cutting insert for chip cutting machining, preferably for plane milling operations. The insert has a generally polygonal shape comprising a chip face and clearance faces, with two of the clearance faces intersecting each other in a cutting corner. The chip face is mainly oriented in one plane. The clearance faces are oriented such as to form an inner acute angle with the plane. The periphery of the insert is provided with cutting edges.
A prior art insert of the afore-mentioned type (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,607 and 4,681,488) comprises a planar chip face which is oriented at a relatively pronounced acute inner angle to the adjacent clearance face. When milling is carried out, that insert edge has incurred damage and undesirable wear.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a cutting insert having improved strength.